Dancing with the Hot Chick
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Cartman is dateless to the upcoming dance but soon a certain blonde asks him to the dance, which he accepts. How will the process of them liking each other go.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I am putting alot of thought into this story so I'm trying my best.**_

* * *

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were sitting at their usual lunch table and were talking about the up coming dance.

"Do you guys have a date to the dance?" Stan asked

"Well yeah, I'm going with Rebecca and I think Kenny is going with like I don't know how many girls." Kyle answered

"Relax Kyle." Kenny says, "I'm going to the dance with Red."

"What about you Cartman?" Stan asked and the three boys stared at their fat friend waiting for an answer. Cartman just stood there with a worried look on his face and Kyle finally realized he didn't have a date and giggled.

"Looks like Eric Cartman doesn't have a date." Kyle says as he and the other two boys laughed.

"Shut up Kyle! The only reason I don't have a date is because I'm not going to no gay dance!" Cartman yells.

"Yeah that's the reason." Kyle says and eats his sandwich in sarcasim.

"I'M NOT GOING TO THAT GAY LITTLE DANCE!" Cartman raged at him and Stan frowned and says, "Come on dude everybody is going."

"If I wanted to go where would I find a date?" Cartman asked crossing his arms.

"I heard Butters doesn't have a date." Kyle says and Stan laughs.

"I set Butters up with Lola." Kenny says

"Well I'm still not going to that stupid dance." Cartman says

"Oh come on don't be a loser Cartman." Kyle says and Cartman just turns Red and throws his food away and leaves the lunchroom.

* * *

Later Cartman is putting his stuff away and he is approached by none other than Bebe Stevens. "Hey Cartman."

"What do you want?" Cartman asked

"Well I heard you, Stan, Kyle and Kenny talking about how you don't have a date and well I don't have a date either." Bebe explains

"What are you getting at?" Cartman asked

"I'm saying that you should go to the dance with me." Bebe replied with a smile on her face

"No!" Cartman answered

Bebe frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go to the dance with you." Cartman says

"Whats wrong with me?" Bebe asked

"I think you are a you know what." Cartman answered

"Look you want to prove something to Kyle and I don't want to go dateless so you're the only chance I've got!" Bebe yelled

Cartman sighed and said, "Fine."

"Great." Bebe leaves and turns to blow him a kiss.

"I hate this." Cartman says to himself

* * *

Cartman is walking home from school and gets a test from Kyle.

**Kyle: I heard you're going to the dance with Bebe.**

**Cartman: I am.**

**Kyle: Looks like you can get a date.**

**Cartman: Shut up Jew.**

**Kyle: See ya fatso.**

Cartman let out another sigh and continued walking as he runs into Wendy.

"What do you want?" Cartman asked

"I want to make sure that you be nice to Bebe." Wendy answered

"Whatever." Cartman replies

"I'm serious Eric, You better not hurt her and I mean it." Wendy replied

"I don't want to even go with your stupid friend who has men all over here all the time." Cartman says

"She is very happy that she has a date and you should be happy too just because of the whole Kyle thing but because you have a date to the dance." Wendy says

"Okay fine." Cartman says and passes her

"Wait! Bebe said she wants you to go to the mall with her." Wendy said

Cartman rolls his eyes and just walks away.

Wendy sighed, "I think there's trouble ahead." She says to herself

* * *

The Next Day at school Cartman is putting stuff in his locker and Bebe comes behind him with a frown on her face. "Why didn't you show up at the mall yesterday?"

"Uh, Because I didn't want to go." Cartman says annoyed

"I wanted you to help me pick out a dress." Bebe replied

"Pick out your own dress hippie" Cartman replied

"Listen I am asking you to just please go along with this." Bebe says to him

"Well the only place I'm going with you is the dance." Cartman replied and is heading for the classroom but Bebe catches up to him.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Bebe yelled, "Now listen we should go somewhere to eat after school and have a little chat."

"We are fine we don't need to have a chat." Cartman says but Bebe kicks him in the groin

"Stop being such an a**hole and listen to me!" She yelled

"You can't just kick me in my balls!" He yells back

"Well you made me do it, Now just come with me after school we should hang out." Bebe says

"Sure I want to hang out with girl that just kicked me in the balls." Cartman says as he rolls his eyes

"Meet me at KFC after school." She says and leaves.

Cartman gets up and heads for class.

* * *

After school Stan was walking Wendy home.

"Stan, I need you to a favor." Wendy says

"What?" Stan asked

"Bebe told me about the fight she and Cartman had and I need you to talk to him." Wendy says

"Okay I will." Stan replied

"Thanks." Wendy says and kissed him on the forehead

* * *

Cartman was at his hous watching tv when he heard his door bell ring and he answered to see Bebe with a bag of KFC. "Hey I brought KFC, Can I come in?"

Cartman looked around and said, "Hurry up get in."

Bebe put the KFC bag on the floor.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Cartman asked

"Well...I wanted to talk to you about the dance." Bebe replied

Cartman takes a few bites of chicken and says, "Not this again."

"Look I know we haven't seen eye to eye and I want to change that." Bebe says while twirling her blonde hair.

"Okay so we can talk now." Cartman says

"Okay great we have plenty of time to talk." Bebe says

"Alright spill the beans." Cartman replied

"So anyway I am telling like I told you before you were my only chance and I didn't want to have to go dateless." Bebe says

"Yeah, Yeah I know so you can have a date. So anyway we talked so you can leave now." Cartman says

"Hey you think I came her just for the chat?" Bebe asked

"Yeah." Cartman replied

Bebe leaned towards him with a smirk, "You got that all wrong baby."

Cartman then finds him and Bebe's lips touching and he tries to pull her away but he gives in and they start making out.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will see you guys later._


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Cartman was walking in the hall when someone was walking behind him.

"Hey sexy." The voice whispered

"Uh, Whoever you are can you leave me alone?" Cartman says as he turns to see Bebe.

"Hey I was thinking we could hang out after school." Bebe says

"I don't want to." Cartman replied

Bebe leaned forward, "You don't remember yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" Cartman asked

"I thought you liked me?" Bebe asked having a sad look on her face.

"What happened yesterday was an accident. Besides I have more important matters to attend to." Cartman replies

Bebe was now frowning, "You are a ignorant little...Nevermind." Bebe says

Cartman walked off.

* * *

Stan and Wendy were making out behind the school.

"Stan, I love you." Wendy says

"I love you too babe." Stan replied

"I really want this to work out and I am hoping that Cartman and Bebe are working out too." Wendy tells him then starts blushing.

"Yeah I think it'll be fine." Stan then hugs his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Wendy says and kisses him more until Craig Tucker comes.

"Hey Wendy I just wanted to ask you a quick question." Craig began, "Why are you with this chump when you good be with me?

Stan frowns, "Go away Craig."

"I don't know why you're acting all tough." Craig replied

"I am not going to let you try to steak my girlfriend away from me." Stan says and then Craig suddenly punches him in the face and Stan punches back and now its a full on fist fight.

"STAN AND CRAIG ARE FIGHTING!" Butters yelled as he saw them when he was passing by and students gathered.

Stan throws multiple punches at Craig, but he strikes back with punches. He pushes Craig into a tree and starts throwing more punches. Cartman arrives and starts filming the whole thing. "RIP HIS NUTS OFF STAN!"

Stan punches Craig knocking him out.

"DAMN!" Cartman yelled

* * *

After school Cartman posted the video online and he gets a call.

"Hey fatso." Kyle says from the other side.

"What do you want Jew?" Cartman asked

"I'm telling you that you shouldn't have posted that online." Kyle replied

"Well I did and there nothing you and your boyfriend can do about it." Cartman says

"I hope you get what's coming to you Cartman." Kyle says and hangs up.

Cartman put his phone down but got a text from Bebe.

**Bebe: We need to hang out tomorrow.**

**Cartman: Fine Whatever.**

**Bebe: Whats with you? It's like yesterday never happened.**

**Cartman: Did you see the video of Stan kicking the crap out of Craig?**

**Bebe: Yeah but you should really take that down.**

**Cartman: Not you too that's what jew boy said.**

**Bebe: Well he's right. You can't just put that online.**

**Cartman: Well its online so just deal with it.**

**Bebe: Somebody will make you take it down. But just remember don't ditch me tomorrow.**

**Cartman: Okay see ya later.**

* * *

The next morning Stan, Wendy, and Cartman were walking to school.

"Cartman you promised Bebe you would hang out after school so don't forget." Wendy says

Cartman rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to forget."

"Good, Stan you and I should go to the movies after school."

"Okay Wendy." Stan says with a smile.

Craig comes out of nowhere it a gun.

"YOU PUT THAT VIDEO ONLINE!" Craig yelled

"Well that's because it was funny." Cartman says

"This is funny." Craig says as he fires the gun but Cartman dodges.

BANG!

Stan is shot down and its lying on the ground as Wendy and Cartman check on him Craig runs.

"STAN SPEAK TO ME! STAN!"

* * *

What will happen next? Wait to find out


End file.
